I should've killed him
by peteyinanutshell
Summary: I never had any issues with Scorpius Malfoy until he decided to date my precious,innocent daughter.Now I just want to kill him.Ginny thinks I'm just overreacting.I just wish he would stay away from my daughter because Lily Malfoy just doesn't sound right.


A/N This is just a short little oneshot that I wrote a long time ago, and I apologize for putting this up before another chapter in my other stories. Well, I hope you guys enjoy this, and please review!

I should've killed him. I could've prevented this whole horrendous affair. All I had to do was kill him. I should've seen this coming, but I foolishly ignored all the signs. I remember in her fifth year is when it first started.

_I had recently argued with my very stubborn daughter, Lily. She was a one of a kind. The only one of us Weasley-Potter clan to be sorted into Slytherin, but she didn't really mind. We were headed to the platform, and she was starting her fifth year. _

_Anyways, we argued about how she dressed. You see, she insisted on wearing black knee high platform boots all the time which I thought was some ridiculous fashion, but I left it alone because the boots weren't really the problem. Her skirt was. Her uniform skirt was definitely shorter than it should be, and I don't remember Hogwarts uniforms including tank tops that show far too much skin. _

_You see, dressing up like that attracts the wrong sort of attention, and when I told her this, she told me that maybe, she wanted to attract the wrong sort of attention. That had me worried. My baby, Lily-flower, wanted to attract attention probably from some boy who didn't deserve her, and ugh, probably a Slytherin._

_Now, don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to be prejudice or anything. I mean Lily's a Slytherin. It's just different when your daughter might want to date one. _

_Well, here's how it all started. _

_My darling, innocent daughter was minding her own business, and she was walking to the train. When a group of Slytherin boys who looked like they were at least 7__th__ years, wolf whistled at her. I immediately thought about how those boys were going to get the bat-bogey hex for would have been entertaining, but no, the gods were against me. _

_She scowled at them until she saw someone tall with pale blonde hair and grey eyes. He looked her up and down. His eyes lingering where they shouldn't. I though this no good, rotten kid who looked alarmingly like Draco Malfoy was gonna get it. Instead, she raised her eyebrows at him and smirked to which he responded by grinning and winking at her. She giggled and went on the train. _

_Unfortunately, I had to witness the entire scene, and when I told Ginny about it, she said that I was overreacting. _

I should've killed him then, but that wasn't my missed opportunity.

_Around Christmastime of Lily's fifth year, Albus had sent a letter home informing me about how Lily has been spending a lot of time with Scorpius Malfoy, and that Scorpius was bad news. _

_Later that day, I sent Lily a letter questioning her about it, and she told me that Scorpius was her quidditch captain and that she had to spend time with him. It didn't sound quite right, but I trusted Lily. Maybe, I just wanted to believe it to be the truth._

_In that very same letter, she asked if she could stay at Hogwarts and spend Christmas with some friends. It shocked me and hurt a little. Why didn't she want to spend Christmas with us? Well, I told her no and that started a whole other argument. _

_Then when it came time, we went to pick up Albus and Lily from the station. We had found Albus right away, but we didn't see Lily anywhere. About 15 minutes later, she came off the train smiling brightly; she kept playing with some necklace. When she came over to us, I noticed someone else leaving the train. Someone else who was tall and had pale blonde hair. _

_When we were exiting the station, I noticed Lily's necklace was silver with a small silver snitch attached to it. It looked beautiful and expensive, and I definitely hadn't given it to her. I had decided to ask her about it._

"_Lily, where did you get that necklace from?" I inquired._

_She smiled radiantly and replied, "My friend gave it to me as an early Christmas present."_

_I nodded my head, grimaced, and asked, "But why would he give you a snitch? You aren't even a seeker."_

_She shrugged._

"_Now, Lily, there must be some story behind it," I insisted._

_She sighed and said, "Well, we won a game recently, a very important game that knocked Gryffindor out of the running for the Quidditch cup which basically means we're a shoe-in for the win."_

_Albus was grimacing as she said all this. Albus was the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team. I understand why he was upset. _

_I tapped my foot impatiently and inquired, "But what does that have to do with the necklace?"_

_She sighed again and replied, "Well, the snitch that won us the game is currently around my neck."_

_Later that day, I asked Albus, "Who's the seeker for the Slytherin team?"_

_Albus scowled and replied, "Scorpius Malfoy."_

I suppose that was the true beginning of my problem. I mean, obviously, something was going on between them. Something more than friendship because he had bought her jewelry. I should've just hunted him down and killed him then.

_Instead, I spent all of Christmas break with a sulking Lily who constantly got letters, but she refused to tell anyone who they were from. Although, I had a feeling I knew who it was. _

_Then on Christmas Eve, I woke up because I heard clinking of some sort. I looked out of my window only to find ferret boy jr. He was throwing rocks at her window. _

_Right when I was about to go down there and strangle him, Lily opened up her window and smiled, a true genuine smile, one that I had only seen when she talked about her necklace or was reading a letter. _

_He gestured for her to come down. She easily climbed down the side of the house and landed right in front of him. He smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Then he leaned down and kissed her. She put both her hands around his neck, and his hands were at the small of her back and were wandering south. She didn't seem to mind though. In fact, when he finally pulled away from her, she had pouted. He smirked, grabbed her hand, and led her away. _

_By the time I got outside, they had already disappeared to do Merlin knows what. I remember looking everywhere for her. I didn't see her until the next morning. I hoped that everything was my overactive imagination, some cruel joke, or maybe even a bad dream. _

After a while, the whole thing kind of disappeared. I assumed it was because he was graduating soon, or maybe they just broke up or something. It was a beautiful thought, but sadly, it was proven wrong.

_It was Christmastime of Lily's sixth year, and Ginny and I were going to attend a ministry ball. I didn't want to leave Lily at home alone, but she didn't really like things like that. _

_Well, Ginny wanted to spend some time with Hermione, so I decided to leave the ball early and rent an old muggle movie and get some ice cream for Lily and I. We could finally spend some quality time together. _

_When I got home and went upstairs, I bumped into Lily. Her hair was all ruffled and messed up, her neck had some sort of red blemishes on it, and she was wearing a huge shirt, a man's shirt. She instantly paled, and I ran to her room praying that no one would be in there and that I obviously came to the wrong conclusion._

_I opened the bedroom door, and found someone tall, blonde, and clad only in boxers on Lily's bed. Basically, a father's worst nightmare. _

_I was shocked speechless._

_Lily suddenly spoke up, "Um, Scor, I think you should go before my dad tries to kill you, but I'll write you a letter soon. Oh and thanks for the gift. I love it."_

_Lily touched her necklace, and I noticed a new charm on it. A scorpion. _

_Scorpius managed a smile and apparated home._

I had missed another chance to kill him. You know what's sick is that very day, in a way, I drove her even closer to Scorpius fucking Malfoy.

_I remember yelling at her. I screamed, "Lily Luna Potter, I'm so disappointed in you. Not only have you given away your most precious gift to someone who doesn't deserve it, but I find it hard to look at you."_

_She ran a hand though her hair and yelled, "First of all, so what? I had sex, and you don't know Scorpius…"_

_I stopped her and blatantly said, "You're 16, and he's 18. You're not married, and you shouldn't be having sex."_

_She glared and asked, "Did you and mom wait until you were married?"_

_I turned red and replied, "That's different. You're first time is supposed to be special not something like this, and preferably, on your wedding day. What if he dumps you tomorrow?"_

_She glared and replied, "My first time was special. In fact, it was last Christmas Eve, and he didn't dump me then. So, why would he dump me now?"_

_I didn't know what else to say._

_We stood there in silence until she angrily said, "You know what. I'm gonna spend the rest of my Christmas break at Scor's flat, and I bet you that we will have tons of sex!"_

_I cringed as she ran out the door._

That day was probably one of the worst days of my life. If I would have just killed him, it wouldn't have happened.

Now, my daughter and I don't have the best relationship anymore, but I think we are getting better because she asked me to walk her down the aisle.

Soon my daughter will be a Malfoy, and I will just accept it.

Although, I still believe that I should've killed him when I had the chance.


End file.
